Eavesdropping
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: What happens when Miley over hears Kevin and Joe talking? WIll NIck and MIley be able to patch up their love for each other? ONESHOT --NILEY--


**A/N – Hey guys, so this is just Genn160 right now, and I've decided to write a one shot. This will be my first solo piece, and I have to say I am a little nervous! I am not exactly sure what I am getting into (LOL) so this is kind of a tester one-shot, don't be too hard on me!! Thanks!! =D **

"What do you mean you think we should take a break? Everything was going smoothly, we're in love, I thought we were both on the same page about this!" He said, trying not to shout.

"We were, but I'm sorry I just, I just can't do this right now." Miley said as tears welled up in her eyes. All she wanted to do was tell him the real reason why she wanted to take a break from him, but she couldn't risk it, she needed air. "I… I have to go, I'm sorry." And before he knew it, she was grabbing her hand bag and walking right out of the door, but not before she looked back with tears running down her face.

Nick was dumbfounded, how could he not see this coming? What did he do? Just yesterday they were at Nick's parent's house telling them about the big news. They were going to move in together, what had changed since then? All these questions immediately rushed through his mind, he couldn't believe that the love of his life just walked out of his-their house.

Suddenly, Nick became filled with anger, he had no idea what had come over him. He ran upstairs to his room, took the black velvet box out of his dresser. He opened it and stared at the large diamond on the elegant silver band. He quickly shut it and stuffed it back in his pocket, he was determined to find out what was wrong and how he could get the love of his life back.

(Meanwhile)

Miley turned back, Nick was standing there, his eyes glazed over. She turned around and left. Tears started cascading down her cheeks. She wanted so badly to go to her best friend, Joe's house but after what happened yesterday, she thought it would be better to steer clear of him. How could he not defend me when Kevin was asking him if he thought Miley was right for Nick? He just agreed with everything Kevin said, and the one thing that really caught Miley's ear, was that "Miley is very high-maintenance, I am afraid that Nick won't stick up for himself, he may go crazy trying to please her, and I don't want that." Miley loves Nick, but if his family really does think that, she doesn't want to be with him, no matter how much they love each other.

She turned into the driveway of her best friend, Mandy. She could always trust Mandy, with anything and everything. The tears have subsided but Miley looks in the mirror and she totally has that look of, I just cried, but I am trying to cover it up. She doesn't care, she runs inside to see Mandy sitting on the couch watching their favorite TV show in the world, Gossip Girl. She immediately sat up and rushed over to Miley.

"Oh my goodness, MIley honey what's wrong?" Mandy asked with a worried expression on her face. Miley explained everything and when she was finished, she looked for Mandy for her advice.

"Miley, you need to tell Nick that you heard his brothers talking, he loves you so much. He isn't going to let you go, you know that it doesn't matter to him what anyone thinks, and you shouldn't care either. And you never know, they may only be saying that because they are jealous of his little brother having the best girl in the world as his girlfriend. You have to trust me on this, I bet Nick is going crazy right now wondering what he did."

After Miley regained her composure she spoke softly, "I bet he went to the park, he always goes there when he is worried or anxious, but I don't want to go alone, will you come with me Mands?"

"Of course!! Come on, we don't want him to worry for too long." Mandy said as they headed out the door and into Miley's car. The drive to the park was about 20 minutes, but Miley was so anxious to see Nick that it felt like hours. They finally arrived and started to roam the park looking for Nick. Suddenly they saw a familiar looking man with brown curly hair walking towards them. Miley immediately recognized him and ran at full speed to hug him.

"NICK!" She yelled as she threw her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Miley, what happened? I was so confused why you left and everything, what did i-" she cut him off.

"Nicky, I am so sorry, I really shouldn't have walked out on you like that, I should have talked to you about it. Its just that, yesterday when we were at your families house telling them that we are moving in together, I heard Kevin and Joe talking. I heard Kevin say, 'Miley is very high-maintenance, I am afraid that Nick won't stick up for himself, he may go crazy trying to please her, and I don't want that.' And I just didn't want your family to worry about you or think of me that way, so I thought that I should end it but I couldn't do it! I love you way to much to ever do that, and so I thought that if we took a break maybe things would be better but they were so much worse from the second I walked out of OUR house, I love you Nick, and I am so sorry about this."

"Miley, baby, its okay! And to tell you the truth, I bet Kevin said that because he is jealous, you know how he doesn't have much luck with the ladies, so please don't let it get to you. And even if they did think that, I would never let it get in the way of our love, nothing will EVER get in the way of our love. I love you so much, Mi. Don't scare me like that again, okay?!"

"I am sorry, I won't . i love you." She said before snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him into a breath-taking kiss, his hands rested on her hips as his tongue licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, and their tongues began a fierce battle. Just before it got too heated, Nick pulled away. Miley seemed confused but then Nick spoke.

"Miley, I wasn't planning on this, at all I just put this in my pocket for reasons I don't know, but…" Nick drops to one knee, and pulls out this black box, Mileys jaw drops and her eyes well up. Nick continues, "I've been feeling this way, for a while but it wasn't until today when I realized that there is no way that this is a mistake, and we are a little young, but I don't care I love you so much, and I want you to be mine, forever. Miley, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! In a million ways, yes! I love you so much, Nick. And I will ALWAYS love you." He gets off of his knee, and places the ring on her finger. They stare into each other's eyes and then share a passionate and beautiful kiss. Miley looks around and notices that Mandy has left, but as if she read her mind, she receives a text from Mandy saying _I left while you guys were sucking face. Hahaha just kidding!! Love you xo_ …. I smiled at the text and then looked at my soon-to-be-husband and smiled before capturing his lips in a pleasant kiss, they then walked back to their apartment even though it was nearly 2 miles away, they wanted to spend time together.

**A/N – heyy! So that was my first story ever!! Even though it was just a one-shot. I am keeping my hopes up for Niley, so this story was kinda of me convincing my self hahah. Lol so reviews would help me work on my writing techniques for the future! Thanks so much =D**


End file.
